Jackie Sparrow
by Hannah Forever
Summary: Jack Sparrow has kept a secret. He has a 15 year old daughter. Jackie Sparrow is the unseen successor of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. She is the unseen force behind all of his success. Hear her take on all of her adventures with the infamous pirate.
1. Chapter 1

** Being the daughter of a pirate captain isn't easy, especially when your father is Captain Jack Sparrow. Not that I'm complaining, I much rather be a pirate than be with my mother and sister, wearing a dress. So I live on the **_**Black Pearl**_**, Captain Jack Sparrow's ship. It is the fastest ship to ever sail the seven seas, not even the **_**Flying Dutchmen**_** can out run us when the wind is on our side. **

** I've been with Jack since I was four when he arrived in Tortuga. My mother and Jack had a quick fling that ended with me. Since the day I could walk, I stole my mother's, and other peoples, jewelry and other precious items. My mother couldn't keep me under control. I wasn't like my sister Monique, who was actually my half sister because we only share a mum, who is the girliest person ever. Finally, when I was four, I did something that drove my mother over the edge, though I don't remember what it was exactly... "Jackie" she had said "Let's go down to the docks." **

** "Really mum?" I had asked, I had always wanted to go to the docks, I begged any time I got a chance. **

** "Aye, let's go." She had said. So my mother brought me over to the docks. I had always admired Captain Jack Sparrow's stories, and I knew all about him. When I was three, I taught myself to read, so I read a whole bunch and heard all the stories about him. My mother walked me all the way down the docks, until we were at his ship, the **_**Black Pearl**_**. I saw Jack, and almost squealed in delight, but I decided to play it cool and not freak out. "Jackie, Captain Sparrow is your father." She said **

** "No way, really?" I asked **

** "He sure is. Would you like to live with him?" She asked, but didn't wait for an answer. Me mum said "Here take her I can't handle her anymore. She's just like you." to Jack and she walked off with my older sister Monique, leaving an opened mouth Jack to deal with a little brat whom he didn't even know was his. I haven't seen them since, and I really don't have any need or want too. **

** "Jackie!" Jack called me, bringing me out of my memories **

** "Yes Captain?" I asked and left the main deck and walked up to the helm where Jack was. **

** "You did want to steer the ship right?" Jack asked **

** I didn't need anything more than that. I shoved Jack aside and stood confidently at the wheel. Steering the ship is what I live for. It is the funnest thing to do on this ship. Jack stood there for a second, then walked to the main deck to check up on things, which means stare at the ocean. **

** I steered the ship for a while, then Jack had Mr. Gibbs take my place. **

** "Off you go now Jackie, run along and do something productive." He said as I moved out of his way and down the stairs to the main deck. I wandered over to the port side of the ship and gazed out to sea. **

** I love the sea, almost more than I love being a pirate. Today the Caribbean sea is pretty calm. Actually it's a beautiful day. I hoisted myself up onto the side of the ship and climbed up the shrouds that lead to the main mast. I've done this hundreds of times, one of the only things to do when I'm bored. Nobody knows how I maneuver the ropes and get myself up here so fast. Once I'm finally up, I walk away from most of the ropes and the sail that hangs overhead, to a clear spot, my spot, where I can see everything. I lay down on my back and stare at the sky. The sky is blue with lots of puffy white clouds. The wind blows, but I hardly notice, it just blows my hair around. I watch as the clouds move overhead, more quickly than before. The wind blows again, much harder this time. I know a storm is coming, a big one from the feel of the wind. I continue to stare at the clouds, watching the white clouds move on and be replaced with darker and darker gray clouds. Soon the sky is dark gray-blue and the wind picks up. I see someones hat fly up into the air and overboard. **

** "Hat overboard." I whispered to myself **

** "Jackie! Jackie get down here now!" Jack yelled at me. I sighed heavily but got up, grabbed a rope that was always free, from my doing of course, and gripped it tightly. I stepped off the wooden beam that supports the main sail, and me, and free fell for a few seconds before my rope tightened and swung me around the mast a few times before I landed on the deck before Jack. **

** "You call?" I asked as I throw the rope aside. **

** "That storm is coming in fast and you need to go below decks and secure the cargo." He said **

** "Aye aye Captain." I said and went below decks to the hold and secured all the cargo. I do this all the time, so it only takes me a few minutes to complete the task. When I finish, I return to the main deck and look out at the sea. The waves are churning now, some washing over the ships sides. It then begins to sprinkle, then all of a sudden it's pouring rain. The ship is knocked side to side. I run over to the quarter deck to the helm where I know Jack is, stumbling and being slammed into the side of the ship, and the railing of the stairs. When I finally get there, I brush myself off and walk over to Jack at the wheel and stand next to him. **

** "Jack is there anything else I can do?" I yelled over the noise of the howling wind **

** "Get yourself below decks now!" Jack ordered **


	2. Chapter 2

** "Jack? Are you kidding?" I yelled "I can't be below decks! You all need me up here! Tell me what to do!" I said, knowing that he was just looking out for me, but the crew and the **_**Pearl **_**needed me. **

** Jack looked at me for a second, then yelled for Mr. Cotton. When Cotton and Cotton's parrot got there, Jack let him have the wheel and grabbed my arm and dragged me down the stairs to the main deck, then, instead of going below decks like I thought he was going to do, he takes me to his cabin, the Captain's cabin. It was much quieter in there, and we didn't have to scream to be heard. **

** "Sit." Jack said **

** I did as I was told, and Jack grabbed a bottle of rum, and his compass from off his desk. I grabbed one of the many books he had, and opened one up. I read Jack's books all the time, one of the only things I can do besides looking at the sky. I'd read almost every one, but I'd never seen this one before. I opened up the strange little book, and inside was our family history. Well not exactly our family history, but Jack's adventures. I began to read through them, they were so interesting. I flipped through the book, not reading, just skimming, when I got to a blank page with one word on it, **_**Jackie**_**. My eyebrows raise and I flipped the page. In this part of the book, Jack wrote about how my mother had just left me with him, what he was going to do with me, and about the rest of my life aboard the **_**Pearl **_**up to about a month ago. **

** "Wow." I breathed to myself **

** "What?" Jack asked, right behind me. I jumped, but quickly closed the book and answered his question **

** "There was just something really interesting in the book I was reading, that's all." **

** "Which book?" Jack asked **

** "This one." I said and grabbed a book at random **

** "I think you mean this one." Jack said and grabbed the book on his and my history at sea. **

** "Oh, um, ya." I said **

** Jack didn't say anything, which is weird because he always says **_**something**_**, and just put the little red leather book back on the shelf. I had never realized how much Jack really cared for me. It was probably the greatest and only real kindness I have ever received. **

** I heard the storm outside, still raging, the ship still being thrown around by the waves. But I was used to this, being raised on a ship I have to be. **

** About a month later, Jack has busied himself with looking at a map, and his compass, and drinking rum. He just returned from a prison, he went there to get something that he wouldn't tell me, or anyone else about. When he came back, he had hidden in a coffin of, who I'm guessing is someone he knew, and escaped a prison. The crew was expecting something "shiny" and I was the only one who didn't care if we had treasure or not. Jack says I'm the only pirate **_**ever**_** to not be obsessed with treasure. He hadn't been here but a few hours. **

** "Jackie you should go to sleep. I need the rigging secured in the morning , and I can't have that done if you're still asleep. Savvy?" **

** "Savvy." I said. My hammock is in his cabin, it's where I sleep, instead of below deck, since I'm the only girl aboard and the other men snore something terrible. I situated a nest for Jake, my parrot, in a box next to my hammock sitting on a pile of books, then climbed into my very comfortable hammock. I'm probably the only person who could think a hammock was comfortable. The boat was rocking back and forth, making my hammock swing, and I fell asleep quickly, hearing Jack humming **_**"Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me."**_

** When I woke up, it was sunny and the ship was rocking back and forth in a very calm way. I got out of my hammock with more grace than one would think possible, Jake awoke and settled himself on my shoulder, and I walked out of Jack's cabin. **

** "Morning Jackie." Gibbs said **

** "Morning Mr. Gibbs, how's the ship?" I asked **

** "She's in fine condition. I was surprised that you were not awake last night." Gibbs said **

** "Oh and why's that?" I asked **

** "Something has Jack vexed, and last night, his hat flew over board and he didn't want it, he just wanted us to run towards land." Gibbs said **

** "That's very odd in deed." I said **

** "Aye, I've never seen him so scared. And that be what he is, scared. I don't know what's got him so worried, but mark me words, it's not good." Gibbs said **

** Jack just recently required the **_**Pearl **_**back. His old first mate Barbossa, led a mutiny against Jack and left him on an island to die, and me hiding in the ship, only a year after I had been thrust upon him. Back then nobody knew about me. Jack kept me in the one place nobody would expect to find a person, let alone a child, and I always kept quiet. When we docked, I left the ship, and found Jack, somehow against the odds. So when Jack finally got the **_**Black Pearl**_** back, about a year ago, along with a new crew and some old and new friends, we've been sailing on some mission of Jack's, and knowing him, it's not going to be easy. **

** "Well I guess I'll leave you to what you were doing, Jack wants me to fix the rigging." I said, still thinking about what Mr. Gibbs said. I did hear Jack yelling last night, but I thought it had been just a dream. I'm surprised that Jack didn't have me help on deck. **

** Jake flew off my shoulder and went to the top of the main mast. He likes the ocean and sailing, just like me. I let him do his own thing, and he always finds me again, even when we sail off without him. **

** "Jackie, secure the rigging!" Jack barked at me **

** "Aye aye sir." I said even though I was already heading that way and ran along to my usual spot and quickly climb to the top of the mast and began securing the rigging. When I finished, I sat against the mast and gazed out at the ocean. The only people who know that I'm Jack's daughter are Jack, duh, Mr. Gibbs, Elizabeth, and Will. We met Liz and Will when we got the **_**Black Pearl**_** back. Will and Jack chased down Barbossa, and Liz was on the **_**Pearl**_**, against her will, naturally. Barbossa took her captive, and so Will had to save Jack so Jack could track down the **_**Black Pearl**_** so Will could save his dearly beloved. They're engaged now, and are to be married soon, if not already. Hopefully I don't have to see them for a while, Liz is really girlie and annoying. **

** When I woke up this morning, Jack wasn't wearing his hat, which Mr. Gibbs had sort of explained, and he's acting really funny. Well funnier than usual. He put a cloth around his hand, hiding something because I know he didn't cut it on anything, and is acting really paranoid. I wonder what's going on, I have a really bad feeling about this, mark me words. **

** "Jackie come down now!" Jack yelled at me, he really does seem frightened, he keeps yelling at me. He never yells at me. **

** I swung down and looked in his eyes, and saw something I've never seen in them. **

** "What Jack?" I asked **

** "We're going to come close to Tortuga. Sort of. I need you to get your things, put them in a row boat, and row yourself into port. Savvy?" Jack asked **

** "Yes but why?" I asked **

** "Because I don't want you to get hurt." Something Jack would never say and here he said it. **


	3. Chapter 3

** "Hurt from what?" I asked as he pushed me into his cabin as I struggled to not go in and started grabbing my things and throwing them into a knapp sack. **

** "I'm not going to say, but trust me, you're more safe there than on the sea. Whatever you do Jackie, don't go back out to sea." Jack said, looking into my eyes, totally serious. But he was crazy if he thought that I would, or even could, stay away from the sea. **

** "Are you... are you leaving me?" I asked, horrified **

** "Don't go back to your mother's, she won't take you back. Follow this map to a little cove, and you'll be perfectly safe." Jack said **

** "You didn't answer my question." I said **

** "Gibbs will find you if I don't come back." Jack said **

** What does he mean by "If I don't come back"? Jack always comes back, why wouldn't he this time? What has he gotten himself into? If he really doesn't come back, what does he expect me to do? I have nowhere to go. Does he expect me to go with Elizabeth? No man will allow a woman on their ship, it's bad luck. How does he expect me to sail? I don't have money to get my own ship. "Okay." I whispered, my voice not betraying my panic and fear. Jack grabbed the faded red leather book I had been reading last night and put it in my bag as well. **

** "We'll be arriving soon. It will take you until well after sun down for you to arrive, we have to keep going where we need to go, so we won't be going into port. Here." Jack said and handed me a compass, it looked a lot like his, but he had his. **

** "What's this?" I asked **

** "It's just like mine. It shows you what you want most in this world." Jack said "Make sure you want to get to Tortuga, otherwise you'll be lost." Jack said, forgetting I had my own **_**normal**_** compass, and I knew exactly where we are and where Tortuga is, I've been there so many times, I could probably sail there blind folded. **

** "Thanks." I said **

** "Come on, we need to get your boat ready." Jack said and lead me out of his cabin and onto the main deck. Gibbs already had the little boat ready for me, it just needed me and it would be all set. **

** "Bye Jackie, see you soon." Gibbs said **

** "Bye Mr. Gibbs, see ya." I said and threw my knapp sack into the boat. Gibbs lowered the boat into the water. "Bye Captain, see you soon." I said **

** "Bye Jackie, see you." Jack said. I started to climb down the ladder, but turned around and ran to Jack. I gave him a quick hug, I haven't hugged him since I first saw him when I was four, in case I actually wouldn't see him again, and dropped my arms. **

** "Bye." I whispered "Jake!" I yelled up to my parrot and began to climb down the ladder. I didn't look back up, and I didn't look back at Jack. I settled in the boat and pushed away from the **_**Black Pearl**_**, my home, my sanctuary. Jake landed on my shoulder and I sat down and began to row, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall so badly, but Jack had taught me better than that. I continued to row the little boat, away from my ship, and onto the open ocean. I don't look back. I grab my compass, and it points the opposite way, the way the **_**Black Pearl**_** is sailing. It's the compass Jack gave me. I pushed it deep in my bag and grabbed **_**my**_** compass and rowed my boat south, towards Tortuga. **

** I arrive at the island of Tortuga when the moon was at it's peak in the sky. **

** I traveled down the bank a ways until I saw the little cove Jack had talked about. I rowed my boat into the cove and, once it is all the way in, and tied to a rock, I climbed back in and curled into a ball and fell asleep. **

** I awoke the next morning remembering everything from the previous day, and feeling the rush of sadness that washed over me. I got out of my boat, bringing my gun, sword, both compasses, and some coins, and told Jake to stay close. I walked out of the cove and up the shore, until I saw a road leading away from the shore, then I followed it. Soon I'm in the city, with it's falling down buildings, torn up shacks, and broken windows, and walked down the familiar roads to the the **_**Faithful Bride, **_**Tortuga's local tavern, and walked in. I talked to the bar maid, and got some decent food and some water, and headed back to my cove. I fed Jake, then myself, drank some water, then walked along the beach to the docks. I looked at all the ship names, looking to see if any are familiar, and not finding any. When the sun goes down, I went back to the **_**Faithful Bride**_** and looked around to see if I could see anyone familiar. I found myself wondering what Jack was doing right now and if he was okay, or even alive. I knew it was bad of me to worry, but I couldn't help it. Jack always got himself into sticky situations. What if he couldn't get himself out of this one? I had to stop thinking about it, but I had the weirdest feeling that he was in trouble...**

** I did this every day for almost a month when I finally saw someone familiar. **

** "Elizabeth?" I asked a person who was disguised as a guy, but obviously a girl, from the way she walked **

** "Jackie?" She asked, turning around and looking at me **

** "Elizabeth! Have you seen Jack?" I asked **

** "I was just looking for him. Why, are you lost?" She asked **

** I laughed, ya like **_**I**_** would ever get lost. "No, he abandoned me about ten miles off the island." I said **

** "He just left you out there?" She asked shocked **

** "No, he said I was safer alone and on land then at sea with him. He gave me everything I would need and a row boat, and sailed away. I know he told me not to, but I've been hoping he would come back, and if he didn't, I was going to sail off and try to find him myself." I said **

** "Well Will is supposed to be with him, and I'm looking for him too, so let's go into the tavern." Elizabeth said **

** "I was just heading there." I said and started walking, rather fast. Seeing Elizabeth gave me hope that Jack would be here, to take me back. I walked into the tavern and saw Jack. I ran, not being able to contain the happiness that swelled inside me, and jumped the tables in my way, and skidded to a stop before I ran into him, and hugged him. I let go quickly and stepped away before someone could notice. **

** "You came back!" I said **

** "Jackie, you really need to stop that affection business. Savvy?" Jack said **

** "Aye Captain." I said, smiling, Jack smiled at me too "What are you guys doing?" I asked **

** "This needs to be kept secret. Davvy Jones is after my soul, and said if I could get 100 souls, I would be free, so we're recruiting." Jack said **

** "Just promise my soul won't be in those 100." I said **

** "No Jackie, you're not one of the 100, well 99, Will is helping me out." Jack said **

** "By choice or by force?" I asked **

** "Well, a little of both." Jack said **

** "Well I'm just glad that you are back and I can finally leave this stupid island." I said **

** "Jackie, you can't come." Jack said like I was supposed to know **

** "What?" I said and put my hands on my hips, unconscious gesture **

** "You have to stay here, you were just lucky you found me today, but you're not coming back." Jack said **

** "Excuse you?" I said, I don't say "Excuse me" because they are the ones who need to be excused not I. **

** "You are not coming with me. Savvy?" Jack said **

** "No not **_**savvy**_**. I am **_**not**_** staying on this island one more day! You can't keep me from coming, and I am coming so get over it!" I said, raising my voice, but not screaming. Yet.**

** He just stood there, staring at me like I'm an idiot. "I can and will keep you off **_**my**_** ship." Jack finally said **

** "No." I said, plain and simple **

** "Jackie so help me," I interrupted**

** "So help you what? Are you going to kill me? Highly doubt that. Try to keep me off? Ha! I can easily get aboard and stay hidden on the **_**Black Pearl**_**. I did it for almost a year when Barbossa mutinied against you and nobody had the slightest idea I was there. It won't be hard to do it again." I said **

** "You can't stay hidden like you did the last time. You love the ocean too much and climbing the ropes and being at the top of the masts. Plus you have that parrot of yours." Jack argued **

** "You don't think I won't be able to see the ocean from my hiding place? That's a good one. How do you think I stayed hidden all that time? I wouldn't have been able to do it if I couldn't have seen the ocean. And Jake? He can follow the ship, and if not, he knows how to hide, I taught him. And if I have too, I can easily leave him behind." **_**Sorry Jake, you know I wouldn't ever do that, I'm just making a point.**_** I said in my head **

** "Fine." Jack grumbled, yes! I'm the only person who can make him do anything, because he is my father, we both will argue for hours, which we've actually done a few times, until he finally caves. I never do. **

** "Good." I said and sat in a chair, and put my boots up on the table. A man came up to the table and gave Gibbs his story. Then Gibbs figured out who it was, so did Jack and I, and Jack grabbed a plant branch, and quickly got up, yanking me up also. He walked off, me close behind. **

** Then the guy aimed a gun at Jack. It was Commodore Noringhton, except his uniform was filthy and he was drunk. Commodore Noringhton was the one who had hunted Jack down before Will saved him from his hanging and got his ship back. Noringhton had been tracking us down since then. When a hurricane came, we lost him and from what I overheard, he tried to go through it, and lost his position as Commodore, and so he's here. Jack lowered his plant branch, and took a step back, appearing on the other side of a big wooden beam, Noringhton following with his gun. I'm guessing Jack was seeing how drunk the ex-Commodore was. Although the ex-Commodore was very much drunk, he was very intent on killing Jack. Then two guys, some of our new "crew" or something, attacked the Commodore, giving us time to escape. A fight broke out in the tavern. **


	4. Chapter 4

** "Time to go." Jack said and put his plant branch in a vase thing. Jack, Gibbs, and I all walked up the stairs, Jack grabbing hats off of the other patrons and trying them on, only to discard them. We all make it out of the tavern unscratched, and make towards the ship, I went to the cove to get my things and Jake. Gibbs and Jack hadn't made it to the docks yet, they were getting food and supplies. I decided to sit on a barrell and wait for him. **

** "Hello, I saw ye with Jack Sparrow. Do ye know him?" A woman asked me**

** "Um, aye I do. Why?" I asked, knowing not to tell anyone about my relationship with him. Many people believe that the way he has raised me is not right, even Captain Teague believes Jack and I should give up pirating until I'm older. Neither of us agree. **

** The woman looked at me for a long while, then her eyes widened. "Are ye... Are ye his **_**daughter**_**?" She asked, clearly shocked.**

** "Yes, I am." I said confidently. She already figured it out, lying is senseless. I stood up and looked her dead in the eye, she was a few inches taller than me, but I still managed. "How do you know Jack?" I demanded.**

** "I can't believe me eyes! He didn't seem to be the type to have a child. I know for a fact he is still pirating... He and I were old friends. I was just wondering how he was doing. Don't mention I saw ye, I'll catch him again in time." She replied, shaking my hand and turning on her heel and walking away.**

** "Wait!" I called, racing after her after a few shocked moments. I caught her arm and spun her around. "What's your name?" I asked her, staring at her beautiful auburn hair down to her boots. **

** "Arabella Smith." She said before turning around and leaving again. I watched her disappear into thin air, and I stood there, blinking and rubbing my eyes to make sure what I'd just seen was real. I shook my head and mumbled some words of craziness to myself before returning to where I'd just been. **

** Finally I caught up with them, and we made it onto the docks. Just before we can board, someone calls Jack's name. Great, who now?**

** "Here to join me crew lad? Welcome aboard." Jack said without a look back. **

** "I'm here to find the man I love." The voice said, it was Elizabeth but I decided not to say anything. I thought it'd be funnier. **

** "I'm deeply flattered son but my first and only love is the sea." Jack said awkwardly. I held back my laughter, just barely.**

** "Meaning William Turner Captain Sparrow." Liz said **

** "Elizabeth?" He turned to Mr. Gibbs and whispered "Hide the rum." **

** "These clothes don't flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing, and I happen to have no dress in my cabin." Jack said, I ignored the rest of the conversation after that. I just listened enough to know that the ex-Commodore is going to sail with us. Along with Miss Swan, ick.**

** "Great." I said sarcastically as I walked up the gang plank and boarded the ship before Jack. The new members of the crew gave me a look, and I gave them all a glare and walked into the Captain's Cabin and put my things where they belong, under and near my hammock. After that was done I left the cabin and walked on deck. I walked to the starboard side and stared out to sea. I took a deep breath of the salty Caribbean air, and smiled. I was so happy to be back aboard the **_**Pearl**_**. **

** "Jackie, are you going to continue to stare out at sea or tackle those lines?" Jack asked behind me suddenly. **

** "Do you want for me to tackle those lines?" I asked, still staring at the sea, not letting him know that he startled me. **

** "Yes I do." Jack said **

** "Then I will." I said and climbed the ropes, before the other crew mates had even began climbing, and fixed the ropes, almost all by the time the others got there. I grabbed my rope, and swung down. "Anything else, Captain?" I asked **

** "Aye, it's time for yer sword lessons." Jack said **

** "Yer? Jack did you just say 'yer'?" I asked, Jack never says "yer." I know other pirates who say it, but I've never heard Jack say it. I don't even say it. **

** "Stop putting it off and get your sword and meet me on the main deck." Jack said, knowing how much I hate these sword lessons, because the entire crew watches and every time I lose. **

** "See, now you say 'your' because 'yer' is, well, I don't know, it's 'yer'." I said, but went to the Captain's cabin and grabbed my sword. I walked out and Jack had everything set up for my lesson. When Jack was younger, he hadn't been good at swordsmanship. Nobody had bothered to teach him, and he didn't get to learn until an aristocrat, who may or may not actually have been an aristocrat, joined Jack on his first year at sea. Jack watched as Fitzwilliam fought with his sword, and picked up on his moves, and became an excellent sword fighter. So when I became a member of his crew eleven or so odd years ago, he wanted to make sure I could fight. He didn't want to be like his maybe dad, Captain Teague who may or may not be Jack's real dad, in which case may or may not be my grandfather. It's funny, the family that I have may or may not be my actual family. Odd thing, these pirates who don't even know if they are or aren't belonging to the family they have been raised with. Of course, that may just be the case for me and Jack. Jack and I.... **

** "Ready Jackie?" Jack asked **

** "Do I really have a choice?" I asked, knowing the answer before he said it **

** "No." Jack said and took a fighting position. He didn't know this, but I've actually been practicing, and I haven't had a lesson in, well, a month or so, so he won't be expecting me to be very good. He lunged, and I parried his attack. We lunged and parried, he never got even close to me. I jumped on a barrel, avoiding his attack. I then jumped off the barrel, doing a flip and landing on the other side of him, ready to fight again. What wasn't fair in these fights, was that I'm much more nimble and I use that to my advantage. Usually, Jack is just as clever, and he's had years of experience where I have not, and that usually makes up for it. But this time, I think I actually have the upper hand. We continued to parry and lunge at each other, neither really getting the upper hand, then I leaped onto the side of the ship, grabbing onto the shrouds, or the rigging, different people call it different things, with one hand, and with the other, I continued my attack on Jack without a pause. Jack was really having to concentrate now. We were so alike, we even thought alike. I think it's funny that me mum named me Jackie. The man-who-may-or-may-not-be Jack's dad calls him Jackie, at least the one time I met him, and I've found that other people used to call him that as well. This is kind of bad on my part, but me mum may not have named me Jackie. I was so young, I can't remember. I **_**think**_** that's my real name, because Jack and I look a lot alike, me mum could have named me that. On the other hand, Jack could have forgotten my name and just started calling me Jackie because it was easy to remember. No, I'm pretty sure my mother named me Jackie. I remember her calling me that when I stole Miss Ruth's golden bracelet, Miss Ruth was our neighbor in Tortuga when I was little, and I was constantly breaking into her house. While I was having this mental argument, Jack and I were still fighting. Finally I decided to end this. I climbed the shrouds, still fighting, jumped over Jack, and pointed my sword to his neck. **

** "Surrender?" I asked **

** He stood there for a moment, then finally put his hands up. "Fine fine you win." Jack mumbled and sauntered off to the bridge, where all the ship's navigating things are. I smiled, I hadn't defeated Jack before, and was feeling unusually smug. I sheathed my sword and walked to the front of the ship, there's a mini type deck there. When I'm not up on the masts, or steering the ship, I'm here. While here, I thought of the Pirate Code. It's really simple, but yet complicated, just like everything else in my life. **

** 1. Any man/woman who falls behind is left behind.**

** 2. The right of parlay, once invoked, allows the pirate to speak out his/her terms fully. The pirate may not be harmed before he/she has had his/her say.**

** 3. Pirate Lords have the only right to be elected or vote for a Pirate King.**

** 4. To desert the ship or their quarters in battle, is punished by death.**

** 5. To keep their weapons clean and fit for service.**

** 6. The lights and candles to be put out at eight o'clock at night: if any of the crew, after that hour still remained inclined for drinking, they were to do it on the open deck.**

** 7. If at any time you meet with a prudent Woman, that Man that offers to meddle with her, without her Consent, shall suffer present Death.**

** Fairly simple, yet very complicated. These are just a few of the rules in the Codex, the official pirate code. It's keeper is none other than Jack's maybe dad and my maybe grandfather, Captain Teague. He is the Keeper of the Code, and is wanted by the navy and East India Trading Company. Which means that Jack and I are known by everyone in the Caribbean. We run with the wrong family.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Jack is taking us, the crew of the Black Pearl, to the island where Davy Jones's heart is buried. The next day, I saw Jack and Liz talking about these letters of marque. It granted full pardon as a privateer of England. Apparently, everyone was seeking said papers, which didn't really show any interest to me. Why would any good pirate soil their reputation, and life, with **_**privateering**_**? One of the great joys of being a pirate is the complete freedom and being an outlaw! Why would you work for the enemy? I scoffed at them, but sat myself comfortably on the railing of the ship, ready to watch the ever funny show of Liz and Jack talking. They always talk about interesting stuff. Suddenly, life is getting much less boring... If you can be bored with Captain Jack Sparrow. **

** Jack and Liz began having a very heated, even flirtatious, conversation that made me want to puke my guts out. The worst was, I saw a spark between them. Liz didn't realize it, but she was beginning to fall for Jack! My Father! Ugh, that's just wrong. They **_**finally**_** stopped their talking. Liz walked to the opposite side of the deck and had this bloody grin on her face that made me sick. The next day, Liz and Jack talk again, and I can tell they are flirting and coming onto each other. It's sickining. **

** I turned away and sat on the side of the ship.... Again. When Elizabeth caught Jack's eye, she was captivated by his spell. Personally, I don't think he needs another women in his life besides me. I'm plenty to take care of. A quick something with a girl in Tortuga is fine, but Liz is in this forever, and for me and Jack, forever is much longer than for most. **

** Soon after, we arrive off shore of the island where the heart is buried. **

** Jack took Elizabeth, because she was the one who had his compass and wanted to save Will by using the heart, or so she thought, ex-Commodore Noringhton, Pintel, Regetti, and me ashore. Pintel and Regetti were talking about the Kraken on our way to the island as they rowed. I saw that it made Jack uneasy and he clutched his jar of dirt tightly. Pintel and Regetti are too watch the boat and not touch Jack's jar of dirt, which I knew nothing about until Jack explained further the night before. **

** He had to go up the Pantano river to visit Tia Dalma, a very powerful mystic whom I've only met twice. Jack dreds going to see her, but I rather enjoy her company. She's really wise, and beautiful, and she knows everything! I always enjoy going to see her, we exchange stories, and I don't know why Jack doesn't like to see her. Sure she's mysterious and sort of creepy, and she lives in a scary swamp place, but she's rather nice if I do say so myself. She's the only women I have ever trusted.**

** Liz held the compass and led us to where the chest with the still beating heart of Davy Jones is supposed to be. Jack stood on a small sand dune, Noringhton stood with two shovels, I stood at the bottom of Jack's sand dune, and Liz began to walk in circles around Jack's little sand dune. It took all the power I could muster up not to burst out laughing. While we had sailed here, apparently Jack had made his move on Liz, since Will was enslaved on the **_**Dutchman**_**. Liz must have fallen for it! That is just to funny! And now, what she wants most in this world, isn't to save Will, but to be with Jack! So hilarious.**

** "This compass doesn't work and it certainly doesn't show you what you want most!" Liz said and sat down and crossed her arms in a girlie fit, setting, more like throwing, the compass down beside her. Jack got up from his little dune and walked over to her. He stared down at the compass and it pointed right at Liz. Did Jack want Liz like she wanted him? No it's impossible, Jack only cares about himself and his well being, and sometimes mine, though it's always hard to tell. **

** "Yes it does." Jack said "You're sitting on it." **

** "Beg pardon?" Liz asked and looked at him dubiously. He rolled his eyes and made a motion with his hands for her to get up and for Noringhton to start digging. Noringhton rolled his eyes, but stuck one shovel into the dirt and began digging, by himself. **

** Finally, after Jack meditated, Liz sat in the sun, probably thinking about Jack and Will and who she really wanted, Noringhton hit something with his shovel and it made an ominous thud sound. Jack opened his eyes, Liz actually looked like she wasn't under a trance, and I rolled my eyes, but got up off the ground and we all walked over to where the ex-commodore had been digging and wiped away the sand on the big chest. We then pulled it up, Jack broke the lock on the chest and opened it up. Liz pulled out a whole bunch of old love letters and read one, Noringhton did the same. Jack, on the other hand, pushed letters aside, and grabbed the Dead Man's Chest. Slowly, everyone, including me, put their ear to the chest to see if the tales were true, that Davy Jones's still beating heart lies in the chest. We all heard the thump thump of the heart and sort of jumped back, except for Jack and I, who are all to familiar with the odds and ends the Caribbean can conjure up. **

** Then, guess who shows up. No not Davy Jones, nor Tia Dalma. No not the Sea Hag, whom I don't believe I've seen since I stole that emerald from her... No it was just a normal person, if you consider Will Turner normal, although he is more normal than Jack and I. Yes Will Turner who Jack had cleverly tricked onto the **_**Flying Dutchman**_**. **

** Of course, Liz ran right for Will, hugged him, and kissed passionately, and when I say passionately, I mean the entire world could have been engulfed in flames and they wouldn't have noticed. It was sickining, I wanted to puke up my lunch, or laugh my head off, which ever would make my dislike for both of them clear. But I didn't even get the chance. Will went into a whole big story, and Liz found out Jack lied. Will then walked over to the chest with the key, intending to stab the heart of Davy Jones and free his father, who I found out was on board the **_**Flying Dutchman**_**. Odd, Will was willing to give Liz up to save his father? I don't think he really understands that, by stabbing the heart, he would have to put his heart in it's place, therefor giving up Elizabeth. I don't think anyone but me really saw this. I tend to notice these things. **

** While I was thinking about all this, Jack, Will, and Noringhton, all pulled their swords on each other, Will took Elizabeth's sword, and began sword fighting. **

** "Guard the chest!" Will said as he ran to catch up with the other two men. **

** "Jackie, don't let that chest out of your sight!" Jack yelled **

** "No!" Liz yelled and ran off after them **

** So what should I do? Watch the fight? Watch Liz try and break up the fight from fifty feet away with her screaming girlie fit, trying to hit them with rocks that were far off from actually hitting them. This time I couldn't contain the laughter, I burst into uncontrollable laughter. Her face had gone red and she was screaming at all three men. She then pretended to faint, hoping they would all run to her rescue, which made me laugh harder. While I was... distracted, Pintel and Regetti snuck up behind me and grabbed the chest and ran off. Liz had sat down, her legs criss-crossed, arms crossed, pouting. She saw the two men run by, turned back to the three other fighting men, then did a double take and got up and ran after them, me not far behind. I heard a bell ring in the distance from an old, dilapidated church. I continued to run after Liz and the two men, who had the chest that I was supposed to be watching. **

** I caught up to all of them, and quickly grabbed the chest. They all turned around and stared at me. **

** "Ta now." I said and ran the other way. They all quickly followed. I heard the two men unsheathe their swords, and I turned around, grabbing my sword with one hand, and began fighting, holding the chest in my left hand. They knocked me to the ground, my grip on the chest loosened, and when I hit the ground, the chest rolled out of my hand. Pintel and Regetti grabbed the chest, I swiped at their legs with my sword and missed. **

** "Bugger." I said and got up and continued running after them. Liz had gotten in front of them, and appeared out of the brush, stopping them in their tracks. She smiled and went to grab her sword, which wasn't there. Will had taken her sword when he was trying to get the key to the chest back from Jack. She smiled faintly and the men dropped the chest and pulled out their swords. **

** "'Ello poppet." Regetti said and advanced on her, while she retreated. We all heard a sound in the nearby trees. We all looked toward the sound, and saw a giant wheel with Noringhton and Will clashing swords on top of it. I saw Jack running after it, and cocked my head to the side. This was possibly the oddest thing I've ever seen, wait, no I've seen weirder, but this is up there. Soon Pintel and Regetti got over the odd scene, and started re-advancing towards Elizabeth, she continued to retreat. Then they were interrupted. Again. A nasty barnacle and sea crusted ax flew through the tropical forest and hit a tree right near Elizabeth's head. I saw the crew of the **_**Flying Dutchman**_** running towards all of us, and started retreating. It was without a doubt the scariest thing I'd ever seen. The two men handed Liz their swords, grabbed the chest from off the ground, and ran. Liz started backing up, then turned around and ran. I ran too, but soon the crew was on all of our tails. We all turned and started fighting. The three of them kept handing off the two swords they had, and I was all alone, fighting. I was good enough to be able to distract them enough so I could make a run for the beach, completely forgetting about the chest. **

** Once on the beach, I ran, and fell in a hole. It was the hole the chest had been buried in. "Oh." I said, wondering if this was a warning. I quickly got my bearings and got out of the hole, just to see one of Davy Jones' crew there. I stood up and began fighting him. **

** "Aren't ye a bit young to be a pirate, let alone anything other than a bar maiden lass?" He snarled **

** I hate when people call me young and especially hate when they call me "lass." And ESPICIALLY hate when they say I can't be a pirate! I began fighting harder, taking the cursed sailor by surprise with my ferocity. I had the upper hand, but he was much bigger and more powerful than I. I was forced further down the beach. He hit me upside the head and I passed out. **


End file.
